The present invention relates generally to electronic/mechanical connections between an electronic device and an electronic-signal source, and more particularly to an articulable projecting plug for making such connections between such a device and source.
It is desirable for the user of an electronic device that includes a monitor to be able to position selectively the monitor for comfortable viewing angles. Such electronic device may be any of various devices including televisions or computer monitors. When using such a device, the user is normally sitting in a room or some other type of enclosure or compartment. For example, other enclosures may include the cockpit or passenger area of an airplane.
Conventional televisions and computer monitors are usually positioned in preset positions relative to the viewer. Certain conventional systems include a stand on which to place the monitor/television. For the remainder of this description, monitor/television will be referred to simply as a monitor, and it should be understood that by monitor applicant refers to any type of device for displaying audio/visual or visual information to a viewer.
Prior art proposals involving stands for the monitor provide for a certain amount of adjustability including a swivel mechanism or a tilt feature. However, the stand-based systems are designed for use in relatively stationary settings where there is room to place the monitor on a stand, with the stand usually being placed on a desk or table.
For applications where it is impractical or impossible to use a stand and desk/table, the prior art is lacking a device whereby the monitor may be supported and selectively movable to positions providing improved viewing for individual viewers. There is an increasing need for such a capability because of the greater awareness and focus on ergonomics, which is also known as human engineering or human-factors engineering. Essentially, ergonomics is an applied science that coordinates the design of devices and physical working/use conditions with the capacities and requirements of the user.
Focusing on the aforementioned aircraft setting, the physical conditions of the passenger area do not provide a lot of room for movement by the passenger, or for auxiliary furniture such as desks, tables and other platforms. Similarly, pilots and other airline-support personnel occupy work areas such as the cockpit which present spaces which are equally, if not more, cramped with minimal room for performing their duties.
In the aircraft setting, such monitors are used by pilots and support personnel in the cockpit and work areas, as well as by passengers in the passenger area. Usually such monitors are fixedly mounted in the interior structure of the aircraft and therefore suffer from the drawback of not being adjustable for individual viewers. In other words, these prior art systems are not ergonomically correct for a wide variety of users.
With respect to the mounting of monitors in the aircraft-passenger area, U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,980 to Steventon et al. proposes a relatively complicated system of mounting television receiver modules in the back of an aircraft passenger seat, such as within the headrest portion of the seat, with the television screen facing backward for viewing by a passenger sitting in the seat immediately behind such headrest. Steventon et al. note that the television screen can be angularly oriented within the chassis at a selected tilt angle which is generally complimentary to the average reclined angle of such passenger seats. Problems with the proposal in Steventon et al. include that the television receiver modules are mounted in a preset, fixed position without allowing for adjustment by individual passengers. In addition, while the receiver modules are removable, the removing procedure is somewhat complicated by multiple plugs, thereby requiring a two-handed mounting operation.
Similar to the limitations of the mounting system in Steventon et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,996 to Vottero-Fin et al. discloses an automotive seating system that includes an armrest of a front seat with an open back end in which is placed a television set. The television screen is viewable by passengers seated in a backseat when the armrest is swung to an operating position that makes the armrest's back end visible to such passengers. The television set is fixedly attached in the armrest and associated mounting members do not allow for selective adjustment of it for improved viewing.
In addition to their drawbacks from an ergonomic point of view, prior art mounting systems like those disclosed in Steventon et al. and Vottero-Fin et al. also fail to provide for multiple positioning of a monitor within a viewing area. These conventional systems are fixedly attached to a specific port and are not easily withdrawn from one port for placement in another.
In settings like the above-mentioned aircraft-passenger area it is desirable to have monitor mounting systems designed so that a given monitor may be plugged into any one of multiple ports located within the passenger area. By using such a mounting system with the recently developed, relatively small flat-screen televisions, airline companies could offer customers an optional, individual television service. Suitable ports could be installed adjacent each passenger seat and airline employees could hand out such televisions with corresponding mounting systems to customers on a fee basis. Such a television service could be provided in the same way that airlines presently offer audio service by handling out headphones to customers who can use them by inserting them in a jack provided in their seat.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a monitor-mounting device that connects a monitor to an electronic-signal source and can be adjusted so that the user may position selectively the monitor for ergonomically correct viewing.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such a device that enables one-handed connecting of the monitor to the electronic-signal source and provides for mounting of the monitor adjacent an electronic-signal port.
A further object is to provide such a device that is easily connectable to multiple ports so that a monitor placed on such device may be used interchangeably in any one of the ports.
It is also an object of the invention to provide such a device that can be easily and cost-effectively manufactured.
A still further object is to provide such a device that is easily convertible for mounting on either the right or left side of a user.